True Alpha: the years
Storyline The day after the battle, David was pretty wounded after the battle with his family’s killer and so he got a lot of bandages so the bleeding will stop. Kimberly and the others were at the apartment, they were pretty sad that David is leaving. Kimberly said, “how did David lose his powers, I don’t get it? Seth said, “Probably when David was fighting the demon that he was looking for somehow his powers got wasted on him”. Kimberly said, “that can’t be possible though because no one can take the power of the true Alpha right”. Brooke said, “I don’t know”. David drove to woodland park and he stayed at a motel and rested while he was resting he was remembering the battle that he had with Dark Alpha. When David came to his apartment at Woodland Park, David was checking his scars from the battle that he had with Dark Alpha. When David saw the scars he remembered the battle and he had flashbacks of it. David screamed in anger because he lost his powers. Kimberly, Brooke and Seth went to Bj’s brew house to have a great lunch. It reminded of them of David and they got sad again. Kimberly said, “Why did David go, He should’ve stayed”. Seth said, “I know, it is unfair but that is what he wanted”. Kimberly, Brooke, and Seth went out; they saw a lot of things everywhere about True Alpha’s disappearance, newspaper, signs, etc. Seth said, “This is starting to become a riot”. Kimberly said, “I know David needs to come back”. While at Woodland Park, David is at his apartment and he saw a riot on TV, David said, “What the hell is this”? David was sitting at a chair, thinking and he said, “I wish I never lost my powers”. David went back to his apartment and he was resting and then he got flashbacks from the battle of fighting the dark alpha, he remembered when the dark Alpha was beating him and David lost his powers from the battle, Kimberly went up to Seth, Kimberly said, “are you okay babe?” Seth said, “No it is just that I miss David a lot and I have been having flashbacks”. Kimberly said, “You can tell me”. Seth said, “When I first met him, it was at DSM, I asked him if I could be your boyfriend and he said yes because he knew how happy you were with me being around and he approved me he really did because he knew that you love me”. Kimberly said, “oh Seth”. Kimberly cried on him because she was really happy. David was at the front desk, the customer came, David said, “So what do you want”? The customer said, “I wanted an eagle statue, I have a question, do you think that the true Alpha will return, he has been missing for a while”. David said, “I don’t know ever since the battle three years ago he was gone after that”. The Customer said, “I heard a story that when he was a kid he lost his family from the Dark Alpha almost 20 years and the Grayson took him in has their own family member”. David said, “That kid was me, I lost my family when I was 9, that thing took my family away from me and Lisa Grayson took me in and made me her own son and her two girls Kimberly and Brooke they wanted me to be their brother, I was the True Alpha, I saved Colorado springs from dark wolf, the brute, lightening demon, elemental, the phantom, hellfire and also dark alpha I lost my powers because I fought that monster and I got scars from him and I couldn’t heal, I don’t have super strength or my super speed, I am sorry but true alpha is gone”. Customer said, “I am sorry here is the 40.00 I won’t bother you again”. Seth is starting to think about making a decision that would change everything; Seth is deciding to marry Kimberly but he needed Kimberly’s mom’s blessing, Seth went to Lisa’s house. Lisa said, “Hi Seth come on in”. Seth said, “thank you I want to tell you something”. Lisa said, “What is it”? Seth said, “I want to marry Kimberly, Lisa”. Lisa said, “Okay and yes you have my blessing”. Seth said, “Thank you”. Lisa said, “I wonder where David is? He has been gone since the demons came here”. Seth said, David moved to Woodland Park and he didn’t want any of us to contact him”. Lisa said, “Why is it”? Seth said, “He was the True Alpha who saved the city from the demons”. Lisa said, “David was him who sacrificed for all of us”. Seth said, “He found the demon that killed his family 20 years ago, he destroyed him but he lost his powers when he fought him”. Lisa said, “Oh my gosh, I really miss my son”. Seth said, “me too”. While that was happening, David was chopping down tress and making in little pieces and his boss gave him a salary that was 200.00. David was really happy for getting paid. After Seth got his mother in law’s blessing, Seth was picking an engagement ring from Jay jewelers, Seth got a ring that has two diamonds on it which means that two people being together forever. He got the ring and then he saw a person who looked like David and he walked up to him and Seth said, “David”? The guy was spooked, Seth said, “Sorry I thought you were my friend who I used to know”. Kimberly was praying to God for David to be safe and she is hoping that he will come home, Brooke walked up to Kimberly, Kimberly said, “Hi”. Brooke said, I am really sorry that I made you upset, I didn’t mean to”. Kimberly said, “I know I am sorry too, it is just that when you said the David is in a better place It meant that he is dead”, Brooke said, “I am sorry, I want him to come home too he is our big brother”. Kimberly said, “Yeah”. Kimberly and Brooke hugged and they prayed together, Seth was walking and he said to himself, “Why would I think that guy looked like David, he is at Woodland park, I miss him I wish he can come back”. Later at night time, Seth and Kimberly were at a fancy place, the place had string lights all over the place to make it romantic, Kimberly said, “It is really beautiful this place”. Seth said, “Yeah it sure is”. Kimberly said, “So what is the reason that you brought me here”. Seth said, “I just want to tell you, ever since I first met you, you are a greatest person I ever trusted and I have always loved you ever since we first met so I just want to say Kimberly Grayson, Will you marry me?” Kimberly said, “Yes of course I will”. Kimberly cried happily and Seth put the ring on her finger and that was happiest day of Kimberly’s life. Kimberly said, “I love you so much Seth Ashton”. Seth said, “I love you too Kimberly Grayson”. The day after the proposal, Kimberly and Seth deciding what plans are going to happen for the wedding. They were looking at the sceneries in Colorado for their wedding, Kimberly was thinking of a mountain view for their wedding and Seth agreed. That reminds her of David of how much he loved mountains. Seth and Kimberly missed David and they cuddled for a bit. David was hiking up on the hill and his beard grew longer and darker. David started running and he remembered his memories as the True Alpha and he missed those memories. Kimberly said, “Oh David”. Kimberly was crying so hard, Seth said, “Hey hey what’s wrong?” Kimberly said, “I had flashbacks of David, I really loved those memories so much and I really miss him”. Seth said, “Come here”. Kimberly cried on Seth’s shoulder”. David was walking through the woods, he had flashbacks of all of things that happened to him and David screamed so loud Seth heard it and said, “David”. Kimberly said, “You heard him”? Seth said, “Yeah and I know where he is”. Brooke said, “Where is he”? Seth said, “His favorite place, Woodland Park”. Seth, Kimberly and Brooke drove to Woodland Park. They went to an apartment and they went to the front desk and Seth asked the manager, “Do you know what room David Cosloff is in?” The manager said, “he is not here he is at his workplace it is a woodshop”. Seth said, “Thanks”. Kimberly said, “Well he wasn’t really expressive”. Seth said, “I know where the woodshop is anyway”. They went to the woodshop and the boss said, ‘so what you are looking for?” Kimberly said, “We are not looking for artifacts, we are looking for David Cosloff is he here”? The boss said, “He is not here, he is having a day off, mostly on his day offs is walking in the woods”. Seth said, “Okay thanks”. David was continuing walking in the woods and he was still remembering when he was fighting his enemies and all of his good memories, Seth, Kimberly and Brooke are trying to find him. Seth yelled “David”! David heard some yell and then he walked up where the yell was and he saw a few people, Kimberly said, “DAVID”!!!!! David said, “Kim” Kimberly hugged him and said, “I haven’t seen you in a long time”. Seth said, “It is good seeing you man, you have changed a lot”. David said, “Why are you guys doing here”? Brooke said, “We want you to come back home”. David said, “I can’t”. Kimberly said, “because of how I lost my powers and how I failed the city, the True Alpha is dead”. Seth said, “We will find a way to get your powers back”. David said, “You are engaged huh”. Kimberly said, “Yeah I am Mrs. Robinson now, I wish you would’ve been there at the proposal”. David said, “I am happy for you”. Seth said, “Before you leave, how about you shave your beard and have a haircut”. David said, “Deal”. David went to a barbershop and he got a haircut and a nice shave. David said, “What do you think”? Seth said, “You look a lot better man, it is good seeing you”. David said, “you too”. 6 months after the proposal, the wedding day of Kimberly and Seth will be special. Kimberly was really happy but she won’t see David at the wedding because he still wants to stay at Woodland Park but she is happy that she is marrying Seth. Lisa went to Kimberly’s room where Kimberly is trying her dress, Lisa said, “You look so beautiful sweetheart”. Kimberly said, “Thank you mom”. Lisa said, “What is wrong?” Kimberly said, “I just really miss David, I wish he could be here”. Lisa said, “I know honey, he is having issues and he needs to think things through”. Kimberly said, “Ever since the battle almost 4 years ago, he never contacted us”. Lisa put her hand on Kimberly and hugged her. The wedding was about to start Seth and the groom were waiting for Kimberly to come and Seth said to himself, “I wish you were here David”. Everybody stood up and Kimberly was walking and then the wedding started. The minister did the speech about the husband and the wife, doing the vows and you may kiss your bride. Seth and Kimberly kissed and walked down from the wedding and they went on their honeymoon. While David was sitting in the wilderness of Woodland park, the angel walked up to him and said, “you want to come back home don’t you”. David said, “Yeah five years since I have been gone”. The angel said, “the battle of Colorado springs you were fighting Dark Alpha the demon who killed your family and ruined your life, God gave you the power to be the True Alpha the warrior of fire, You wanted to protect the world from the demons who wanted to kill you, The dark wolf almost killed Seth in cold blood and you used your power to save his life and he became the lightning wolf, you almost lost your powers from the phantom and The elder who died from the Dark Alpha he gave you a serum that is the holy water to make you stronger to defeat your doppelganger in the dark earth, yeah I know it all”. David said, “Who are you?” Then angel said, “I am an angel”.